


Sex Toys or Going Nuts with Anticipation

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Sex Toys or Going Nuts with Anticipation

Written for the September 2011 challenge at ateam_prompts. The prompt was “toys”. It’s written in Murdock's first person POV. Thank you again, KJ, for your encouraging beta work. * big grin *

++++

Facey grins wickedly at me and I wink back, twirling my pen between my fingers. I can see Bosco and Bossman exchanging secret glances, too.

I almost can’t help the snicker that wants to escape me. We’re just too much for our own good.

General Morrison is briefing us on our next mission, along with three other units. It’s going to be a big and important mission.

But what does the general’s most valuable unit do?

Think about sex.

All the time.

Again I try to catch Facey’s eye but he’s busy flirting with the colonel. I press my ass muscles together. Hm, it’s still in. Firmly in place. The nice, big butt plug Bossman gently pressed into my well fucked hole this morning.

I almost jump out of my seat when a big hand strokes my thigh beneath the table. A note is shoved in front of me from Bosco, who is sitting way too close to my right. ‘Feelin open, crazy?’

“Here is our plan,” Hannibal interrupts my thoughts. He explains what he has come up with. The general and the other units listen to him closely. We do, too. But I can clearly sense it. The boss is aroused. Majorly so. I can hear it in his voice.

Face looks at me and I have to bury my face into my hands. I’m not the only one who’s wearing a butt plug. Our dear leader does, too. It’s an experiment. One he volunteered very willingly for at five in the morning, just after he was fucked into oblivion by our lieutenant, semen still dripping out of his hole. BA inserted the plug. Medium size.

My cock is half hard. I slap Bosco’s hand away and he chuckles lowly. I glance at my wrist watch nervously.

Now it’s nine.

Hannibal is still talking, sounding hot and hoarse with want, luckily no one from the other units or the general notices. Face keeps licking his lips, and I actually want to jump both.

Fucking briefings.

How long was the longest?

Wrong question. Won’t distract me from thinking about sex.

How long was the longest dildo we ever used?

I don’t remember. Was it the first time Face had brought us a whole dozen and we tried them all in turn? Or was it that really huge one, which was even bigger than the boss’ beautiful cock?

An odd sound escapes me and I try to cover it by coughing. Man, my dick is going to explode any minute. BA rubs my back so I would stop with the coughs.

I really should concentrate on the words that are being said. But the way the big guy is moving his hand across my back doesn’t make it any easier. The nipple clamps he and Face are wearing must hurt by now. God, what a mess.

When the briefing finally ends and we’re dismissed, I can’t stand up. Facey looks helplessly at me across the table, seems like he can’t either. We really shouldn’t do such risky things anymore. But what do you do when your boss is into sex toys?

Right, you just go with the flow and get addicted to it.

“Any questions?” The general looks strangely at us, but Hannibal manages to ask him something and leads him outside. I can hardly suppress a giggle at the way our colonel walks. A butt plug is really a very hot thing.

We have six hours to get rid of the tension. Perfect.

Face’s picking at his vest awkwardly, rubbing across his chest a little, grimacing. My erection has faded a bit so I finally get up and walk slowly over to him. No one’s in the tent anymore so I whisper into his ear, “Time to remove all the stuff, huh?”

“God, yeah, HM.” He puts his arm around my shoulder and gently pushes me forward. “Let’s get out of here. I need my reward for wearing these things for four hours.”

Hannibal’s waiting for us, cigar smoke curling all around him. His grin broad and his eyes hungry like a wolf’s.

Bosco is right behind us and I can feel his glance right through the ass of my BDUs. I’m sure he gives Faceman the same appreciative look.

No one speaks until our tent is safely zipped shut.

Then we’re all onto each other, stripping off clothes, groaning at each other’s touches.

Mouths, fingers, lips, noses, everything involved.

Dicks deliciously hard, balls tingling.

Bosco’s and Facey’s nipples are red and sensitive. I can’t decide which set to lick first. So I just tweak Bosco’s with my fingers and suck at Facey’s. Bossman does it the other way round. Both guys bite each other’s fists so they won’t cry out too loud and suspicious sounds would be heard outside.

Then mine and John’s butt plugs finally come out, and I actually really don’t care who’s gonna fuck me. I just _need_ one of these three gorgeous cocks inside this very second.

“Handcuffs,” Facey announces. I hold my hands up immediately. Can’t help that either. He stands in front of me and puts them on, his twitching dick sensuously rubbing against mine.

We stare at each other. And when he yanks lightly at the cuffs and starts to kiss me, I feel John’s huge, slick dick slowly enter my prepared channel. I sigh blissfully.

Beautiful lights start to sparkle inside my head. I lean into Facey enjoying his hand in my hair, his tongue as deep in my mouth as possible. I manage to stroke both our cocks even with the cuffs on. Hannibal pants against my neck, his big hands caressing and massaging my balls, repeating, “Fuck, BA.” Bosco indulging the boss.

Awesome.

This is exactly the way the four of us function.

And survive.

F I N 


End file.
